


Seasonal Mixing

by lilypea



Series: Picture Frames [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Grant try to find a more creative way of spending Halloween, which ends up being more intense than they first planned, in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasonal Mixing

“Ward, don’t we get enough horror at work?” Skye asked as he picked up the DVD from the TV cabinet.

“Well, it’s Halloween and we have the night off, what else are we gonna do?”

“There are plenty of Halloween things to do that don’t involve peeing yourself.”

“Like I’d ever pee myself. What are you suggesting?”

“Well we could do some spooky baking.”

Ward snorted at the memory of the last cake Skye had attempted to bake for his birthday. “Skye, I love you, but we both know baking isn’t one of your talents.”

She got up from the couch and looped her arms around his waist, looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. “I know, but you’re not too shabby.”

“Babe, it’s already 8.”

“Oh come on, live a little. You know you want to.”

Grant sighed and looked down at her. This was the first Halloween they’d spent together as a married couple. They may as well make it memorable.

“Okay fine, let’s do it.”

“Yes!” Skye jumped up and down on the spot at her victory before rushing over to her tablet to look up recipes. 

“What are you best at making? How about cupcakes?”

“Yeah, that works,” he replied, opening their pantry and pulling out the ingredients they’d need.

“What about these?” Skye skipped towards the kitchen and showed him a picture of chocolate cupcakes with icing ghosts on them.

“They shouldn’t be too hard. And I think we have everything.”

“Good.” Skye slid herself up onto the kitchen bench looking very pleased with herself. “What do you want me to do, Captain?” she asked, saluting him.

“Umm, well you could measure out the flour for me.”

“Okay then. I suppose I won’t mess that up.”

She worked quietly, concentrating hard as Grant arranged the rest of the ingredients next to her.

“Hey, Ward?”

“Yeah?” He turned his head towards her for an answer, but instead felt her floury fingers rub against his nose. She giggled as she admired her handiwork.

“Now you have a ghost nose,” she said, matter-of-factly.

Grant smiled at her and narrowed his eyes, turning back to his work, not touching the white powder left on his face.

It wasn’t until they had placed the cupcakes in the oven and were tasting the remaining mixture that he took his revenge.

His fingers darted quickly from the bowl to Skye’s cheek, leaving two brown dots. She gasped and immediately dipped her fingers into the bowl herself, reaching out and leaving a matching mark on her husband’s cheek.

She pushed the bowl out of his reach before placing her hands on his shoulders. 

“Oh, you’ve got a little something…” She feigned surprise, standing on her tiptoes to lick the offending brown blob from his face. She did so agonisingly slowly, causing Grant to clench his jaw to avoid groaning. The familiar glint in her eye as she took a small step back flicked a switch inside him.

Pushing the mess from their baking efforts to the side, he picked her up easily and placed her on the bench, standing firmly between her legs as he cupped her head in his hands and returned the favour, savouring the taste of the chocolate flavoured substance. He moved his attention to her neck, gripping the back of her shirt and pulling it over her head, leaving her in just her bra and jeans. 

Skye, growing impatient at the lack of Grant’s lips against her own, pulled him to her, wrapping her legs around him like a vice, moving her hands under his shirt to feel his hard, sculptured abs.

“Off,” she mumbled against him, pushing the fabric up his body until he took control, almost ripping the item of clothing while pulling it over his head. Their lips reconnected and their breath turned into pants as they touched each other’s bare skin in any way they could.

“Bedroom?” he suggested, breath mixing with hers as they both panted for air. She simply nodded, rubbing her nose against his. He picked her up off the bench and made as straight a line for the bedroom as he could with Skye sucking on his earlobe the whole way.

He lay her down on the centre of the bed, letting her hair fan out around her head, and crawled up her body to undo the clasp of her bra. Once she was free of the strip of material he threw it across the room, not caring where it landed as he kissed his way around her right breast, teasing her. The whine from the back of her throat encouraged him to move on, sucking her nipple into his mouth, her moan of satisfaction mixing with the strange high shrill of a kitchen timer. He released the rosy bud from his mouth and looked up at his wife’s shocked expression.

“The cupcakes.”

Grant rolled off the bed and raced into the kitchen, a still topless Skye following close behind. He grabbed the oven mitts and took out the burning hot tray, placing it on the stove.

“Wow, those actually look really good.”

He looked across at Skye for her opinion and noticed the little white smudge on the side of her nose. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” she asked him, playfully slapping his arm as the look of confusion settled over her features.

“We match,” he replied, reaching out to stroke the trace of flour with his thumb.

She smiled in return and looked to examine the cupcakes. “I suppose we need to leave these to cool then?”

“Yep,” he said, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her back to the bedroom to finish what they’d started.


End file.
